Kitsune May Cry
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: You know what sucks about dying? Waking up again. When a certain demon dies, only to wake up ten years later, NOT dead, you'd think they'd be just a little pissed, right? Oh, and did I mention that this certain someone started the Apocalypse? NaruxHarem.
1. Okiro, Wake up!

In a dark room, lit only by candlelight, she set down the scalpel. She had been preparing an injection while talking. She now held the needle up to the light, displaying an icy blue fluid inside of the syringe. Seeing his captor flick the needle while pressing the plunger, squirting out a thin stream of blue while removing the air from the liquid inside the chamber, the man on the table might've struggled...

Had he been alive. Instead, he lay there, a cold, vacant look in his eyes, his chest still. Injecting the substance into the body, the woman sat back on a nearby stool and scribbled a note down onto her clipboard.

"Procedure....complete. Computer, resuscitate the patient."

_Reviving. Fifty percent...seventy percent...ninety..._

Seconds later, the corpse on the table spasmed uncontrollably, as if it were having a seizure. The unfortunate heart monitor to which it was connected, emitted a piercing wail, before abruptly shattering from the pressure as did every other fragile object contained within the underground the room. Throughout all this, the woman remained stock still, not batting an eyelash.

He, the man who had been _dead_, inhaled sharply, color and life returning to his otherwise once pale skin. He opened his eyes to find a pair of green eyes staring down at him as he greedily sucked in life giving oxygen. His entire body ached, strongly reminding the man of that all body tattoo job he'd once considered, then strongly regretted undoing afterwards.

"Welcome back."

He seemed to relax at the sound of her voice. His pulse was still racing around about like a rabbit on meth, but after a few moments, he was able to remove the oxygen mask that had been supplying him with air until now.

"What..."He rasped, the words rebounding off the dimly lit room, "It took you _that long_ to bring me back to life?"

She clicked her tongue.

"You shouldn't strain yourself. Half of your body was destroyed in the blast. And I hate to break it to you, but cellular reconstitution isn't exactly any easy process for us humans. We can't regenerate massive amounts of human tissue like you can."

He muttered another series of other unintelligible expletives before she spoke again.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked, brushing aside one strand of pink hair to glance down at her clipboard, then back again. "Any discomfort?"

"Eeeeeeh?" The blond blinked slowly, exposing two matchless eyes."How do I feel?" One, red, the pupil a vertical slit, the other, a blue iris, the sclera and pupil normal. "Kinda obvious, ain't it?" Placing one palm against the flat of the operating table, he pushed himself upward and towards her, one arm snaking around her waist as he did so.

"But enough about me, babe. Let's talk about _you."_

She made no effort to resist what he did next. Instead, she willingly leaned into this kiss, just for the briefest of moments allowing him to draw her close and take in the rich scent of her perfume. But upon breaking the heated lip lock, he grinned again, exposing sharp fangs when she slapped his straying hands away playfully.

"I've told you a million times, not while I'm on duty!"

"Sumimasen." Vaulting off the table, he reached for his trademark orange cloak. As he donned it, one could see that the flesh of his left arm, from hand to elbow, was covered in a red, magma like substance, as if lava had hardened into a makeshift cast. The fingers tapered off into claws, leaving little room for the imagination to guess at their purpose. "Lemme at least answer your question, then."

But that was not the focus of our current view. Emblazoned into the rippling muscle of his lower torso, was an odd tattoo, circular, with a series of symbol's surrounding its facets. The bandages didn't quite cover it, but by the way it was shimmering red, something seemed off about it...

This was no normal tattoo.

"You asked how I felt, _right?"_

As he reached for his equipment, a large, exceptionally long nodachi, his gun belt, which carried an unusually large pair of sawed off shotguns', and a strange pair of bracers that he now began to strap back onto his legs, those mismatching eyes met hers yet again. There was confidence in that gaze, bordering on, no- it was arrogance, pure and simple. This man carried an unmistakable air of pride about him, as if all creatures of this world existed to serve under him.

"Sakura, isn't it obvious?" He'd finssihed suiting up, and crossed the space between them in an instant, his breath now hot on her cheek as he forced her up against the wall, dragging a hand across her inner thigh as he did so. "I feel like a fucking monster."

"Good," She wriggled away from him, nudging him out to the door. "Now, shoo. I have other patients to treat, and I can't have you taking up anymore of my valuable time."

The blond feigned a pout and dug in his heels, resisting as he was pushed toward the door.

"Hey hey, thought _I_ was your favorite patient? _And_ I just woke up!"

"Out." She delivered a swift kick to his rear, at which he yelped, though not in pain, but in amusement when she swiped at him again missing this time as he darted back towards the archway that would lead to the surface. "Alright, alright already! I'm going! You don't have to kick me _there! _I _need_that, damnit!"

Her emerald eyes glittered in the dim light as he turned to go.

"Be careful. I won't be able to sow you up again if you get yourself killed."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He brushed past her, grinning a fox grin. "Try not to let any of your other patients die while I'm out, doc."

"I'm serious!" She shouted at his back, to which he lazily raised a hand in reply, the darkness of the hallways already beginning to swallow him up and what she said next likely fell on deaf ears. "You need to be more careful this time!"

No answer.

"Naruto-baka!"

His laughter echoed down the corridor leading towards the exit, then he was gone.

--

"Yo, anybody home?"

Shading his face from the harsh morning sun, he stared off towards the west. The gateway to the lab slammed shut behind him, and was soon lost from sight as he trekked through the secret passage leading out of the woods. Where he once would have heard the sounds of the forest beginning to stir, there were none.

There was no life to be found here. What with the Apocalypse having started, he really wasn't surprised. The whole end of the world, demons overruning from hell and killing everything in sight, that kinda thing tended to suck the life right out of places like these. But at the same time, they weren't entirely uninhabited.

Best to get out of here before they woke up.

His arm began to glow a pulsing red, providing him with some light in the otherwise pitch black forest. He could feel a slight tugging sensation, leading towards the northwest, towards the unknown. Shrugging, he made sure the safety on the shotgun was set to off, checked his ammor, readied his sword, and started his long trek towards the sun.

The stench of death told him he was headed in the right direction.


	2. Noah

**Demons, demons, akuma everywhere! And not a single place to hide from them! That's right, this story is going to merge over into the world of Naruto, Devil May Cry, AND D. Gray Man! You may also see a few familiar _locations_from other animes. Now, on with the story!**

Karakura Town. Once a thriving, bustling town, home to thousands of busy city-goers, a thriving lifestyle and all sort of spiritual phenomenon. Now, the once bustling economy was little more than a wasteland. Empty streets, once filled with people, now pockmarked with massive craters, filled to the brim with dust and the occasional skeleton. There was no human life in this desolate town. Only the vultures, wheeling about.

It was here, that the crackling sound of a gunshot now rang through the empty air. Then another, and another. The final shot was followed shortly thereafter by a wet, squelching sound, ended with an angry shriek. Another gunshot, then silence followed by a screech.

"Tch." Blowing the smoke away with a breath, Naruto paused to glance at the blood that had splattered on his black leather jeans. "Now now, see what you've gone and done? You've ruined my best pair of pants, so what do you have to say for yourself?"

When the twitching creature at his feet failed to respond, Naruto angrily placed the shotgun's barrel to its bulbous head. "Nothing? You won't even beg for my mercy?" A loud clack was made as he discarded the empty shells, loaded two separate shots into the barrel, finger tightening about the trigger.

"You sure?"

"..."

"Fine, then. Shinei. (Die)"

Unceremoniously, he discharged a single casing into the creature's skull. It spasmed once more, then lay still never to move again, at least until the next sunrise. Around Naruto lay similar disfigured corpses, each dealt with in one grisly manner or another. Empty shells were scattered about as well, suggesting a number of misses.

Cringing at the acrid stench of gunfire, he left the scene of carnage, his long stride carrying him towards one of the more intact buildings. The door was old, it gave way with the first kick. Dust filled his lungs for a moment, then a dry wind blew that to, away. So _this_ was why the shack stood.

"A chapel, huh." He bowed his head in respect, even though he felt a sharp pain in his chest, just from being this close to a sacred relic of the great and powerful Kami-sama. Aside from a pile of rubble in the southwest corner, everything was untouched. Food, blankets, and other supplies were stockpiled near the altar. It must've been a shelter for humans when Armageddon began.

It hadn't lasted, judging by the hole in the roof.

But someone was still here. A gentle series of words reached his ears now, and they twitched slightly. He turned about, listlessly, searching for its source. Who would still be here, after all this time?

"That sound..._where_ is it coming from?"

_'What is it? Why does this feel so...familair?'_

His cold gaze fell upon a nearby pile of rubble, for this was the source of the sound. It had been disturbed recently, he noted, judging by the way the stone had been moved to act as a barricade, of sorts. The sound grew louder, but softer at the same time, as the words took on a sad tone.

"A...hymn?" It was enchanting, soft and beautiful. He imagined composing a melody for it at once, and with great difficulty, removed himself from those delightful musings. If he could find the source of the hymn, then he could compose such a beautiful tune!

There.

Sticking out of the empty space leading to the barricade/pile, a human hand. He frowned at it. The sound...was coming from behind here? Grasping it, the hand, he was rewarded with silence, as the song had suddenly stopped. Annoyed, he gave a fierce pull, expecting to receive a dismembered limp or disfigured corpse for his efforts. Instead, he dislodged the battered form a young woman, and hoisted her up.

"Huh?"

"Go."She rasped suddenly. "Let...me...go....demon."

Turning towards the whispered sound of the voice, he caught the incoming fist in an open palm. That, was a mistake. Immediately, pain flared up his right arm, the skin beginning to burn and scald from her touch. His eyes widened slightly. This pain...it could only mean one thing.

He found himself face to face with the girl that he'd rescued. Her eyes pale were bloodshot and filled with fear, her dark hair plastered across her face, and matted down with sweat. She had a look of dismay about her, but not a trace of fear.

"Hey." He frowned, raising his free hand in a defensive claw, grabbing her wrist, pulling her hand away. "Let's just take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you for now, I'd prefer to keep that lovely voice of your intact. But you really need medical attention-

She struck out at his face, and he released her. It was just a feint, and when he ducked, he jammed at her stomach with his knee, but she twisted so that the blow didn't fall true, and came back with a fist to his stomach.

"Oof!"

Naruto took the blow, just to see how well she hit, and then immediately wished he hadn't. This wasn't a mindless demon, one who could barely even touch him, even with a hundred of them on him at once. This girl, this human, had knocked the wind out of him with a _single punch._

A small scowl twisted his face.

What a drag.

Dropping all semblance of defense, he jumped, and in response, she kicked at his chest. He crashed to the ground, and she threw herself on top of him, struck him in the face, once, twice, three times, and kneed him in the side before he was able to throw her off. She was on him again in an instant, but as she tried to pin his arms, he flipped her onto her back, pinning her with the weight of his body.

She curled her legs up and heaved him away, and then they were on their feet again, crouching, circling, striking at each other with hands and feet. She kicked at his stomach, and barreled into his chest, and they were on the ground again. Hand to hand combat wasn't exactly Naruto's _forte_, but he didn't want to kill her. So, with little else left to do, he grappled with his attacker.

Physically, he was her peer. This led him to wonder how she had managed to injure him in the first place, but as he pondered this, she slipped away, somehow got _behind_ him, and

When Naruto wriggled out of her hold, pinned her arms behind her back, grabbed a soft fistful of her hair, shoving her face roughly, but not too roughly now, into the plaster, she was screaming obscenities at him as well.

"Hanase! Let go! Let go, let go, LET ME GO!"

"Yamete! Stop it!" Naruto growled, irritated at her persistence, more out of frustration than anything, but he'd fallen for it, and it only frustrated him further. When he felt her move, he tightened his grip, just enough to hold her, or so he thought. "I'm not your enemy yet! Just calm down!"

"_Never!"_ She shrieked, kicking her feet up at him and squirming her arms out of his grasp. He elbowed her in the face, and when she jumped to avoid what would've been a crippling blow, he flew at her, flattening the girl to the ground with his body as they landed just outside the chapel, the girl momentarily pinned beneath the weight of his body and the stone steps. He pinned her arms just as she had done, and _slammed_ her face, this time without restraint, into the dirt. Finally, he dug one knee into the small of her back.

It was over.

Rather, it _should have been over._But once again, the girl did not seem to understand this, and continued to struggle _violently_, determined to buck and thrash until he released her. Yes, her feverish spasms were nearly enough to dislodge her captor. Nearly enough. "Don't move, troublesome woman." Abruptly, there was a sharp click, and she stiffened as the cold barrel of his shotgun, cocked and ready, found the nape of her neck. "I'd rather not kill you, but you're really starting to piss me off, ya know?"

Her self induced seizure abating, the girl nervously twisted her gaze towards him.

"A-Are you with him?"

"Him?" She couldn't quite see his expression, but it appeared to be one of confusion. "What's your name, woman?"

"Hinata." She whispered faintly. But before he could press her for more information, she collapsed, her head hitting the stone with a dull thud, a sure sign that she had passed out. Lovely. Now what was he supposed to do with her?

A dull tremor was his only warning for what happened next.

K-KKRAM!

Vaulting himself forward, he narrowly escaped the initial blast, and even then the shockwave slammed them through the wall and into another building. He didn't have time to taste the blood in his mouth, didn't have the luxury of checking his wounds, he just kept running, the inferno sparking at his shoulders, spurring them ahead of the next explosion, leaving the sizzling flames to lick at his heels while he sprinted to the safety of the still intact church.

Bullets chased him back into the chapel. Gasping for breath, Naruto set the girl on the ground, then immediately stiffened in pain. The attacker had followed him through the doorway, though, guns ablazing, many of his bullets now finding their mark in Naruto's back and shoulders.

Peppered by gunfire, the blond snarled, reached to the ground for whatever was handy, and came up with a huge hunk of the floor. The marble served its purpose. It deflected all the shots fired towards him and the girl, and moments later, the sound of empty casings dropping to the floor.

When he had determined that no further gunfire was forthcoming, only then did he lower his makeshift shield to confront his attacker.

A man wearing a red trench coat and all black. He also saw that the man had a strange looking sword that seemingly remained fixed to his back, which Naruto was wondering how he was doing that. It was a unique broadsword in the fact that it had a small hilt with a pointed tip, meaning that it was meant to be used single-handed. The hilt led to a skull with pitch black eye sockets, which sat atop bones similar to a person's rib cage. The guard, which looked like two small bones, ran along the flat side of the weapon along the five small ribs until it reached the beginning of the blade.

"You've got an serious attitude problem, pal." Reaching for the blade at his back, Naruto pressed, then _depressed_ the trigger embedded into its hilt, allowing electricity to course across the steel and into the tapered tip. With an audible roar, the engine installed within the blade, roared to life, sending the jagged chains wrapped around the blade spinning feverishly.

"And it's starting to piss me off."

"That so?" The white haired man smirked, now spinning a pair of twin pistols on each hand.

Suddenly he vanished, and Naruto found himself on the receiving end of two wicked punches to the face before a kick to the chest sent him flying back with all the force of a sledgehammer. Recovering from the hit, he blurred out of existence and reappeared in front of his attacker, Chainsaw snarling forward. Again, the man ducked under it before he elbowed Naruto in the gut, cocked his right arm back and sent an uppercut to the blodne's chin. Naruto recovered quickly and got back to his feet, only for the man to seize him by the wrist.

Naruto's mismatching eyes widened before he was pulled in and was hit by a raising knee that once more sent him onto his back. After quickly recovering once more, he surprised his attacker by actually _tossing _the sword towards him. When it came close to him, however, the stranger vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto. Again the blond had only a second to gasp, then the man slammed his palm into his 'rivals' chest and pushed him back a step only to receive a hard fist to the face in return. For the first time since they'd gone at it, the man staggered back. He glared at Naruto, who stared him directly in the eye.

"S'wrong kid? Had enough?" He turned once, looking down the short staircase they had just finished climbing during their fight. The room was battle worn now, there were deep cuts in the marble floor and walls, the chandelier had crashed down onto the ground into a million pieces. Chairs and benches all but slaughtered, wood scattered everywhere. Big parts of the roof had come crashing down blocking the only exit out of the church.

"You wish." The blond retorted, suddenly sheathing his sword, instead opting for use of his twin shotguns, Crimson and Sapphire. The man in red only arched an eyebrow at the sight. He remained unperturbed, as if the sight of such highly customized weaponry was a commonplace occurrence in the world of today.

"You sure you wanna use both of those at the same time, kid? You're gonna get one helluva kickback."

"Urusei." Naruto snapped, pulling the trigger with a twitch of his finger. Where the cloaked man had stood a moment ago, there was now a large crater in the wall, casting a thin shaft of sunlight down upon him. His target however, was nowhere to be seen.

"How are you supposed to fire those things anyway?" Naruto whirled on instinct, firing in the direction of the voice. _Again_, it was a near miss, and again, the shotgun blast punched another hole in the chapel. "

"As I said before, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

As he continued to speak, continued to unravel the white bandages wrapped about his forehead, the change began. His skin took on an unnaturally grey hue. His blonde hair remained, but became longer, still retaining its spiky qualities as it feel to his shoulders. Gold eyes replaced blue, and a horizontal line of seven cross-shaped stigmata, could now be seen under where his bandages had been.

Dante blinked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Well, this is interesting. I guess you're not human after all, kid."

Smiling, the transformed Naruto gave a low bow.

"I go by plenty of names, buddy, but not kid. Call me Naruto Uzumaki. Then again, you might also know me as the new Noah of Wrath, mister mysterious stranger in red." He raised his head then, eyes glinting with cold amusement. "Or should I say, _Dante_, son of Sparda?"

Dante took a deep breath, a smug grin splitting his face.

"Noah? I haven't heard of _them_ for a long time? I guess fatso's still up to his old tricks?"

"Huh?" Now it was Naruto's turn to grinm though this time with a carefree shrug. "The Millenium Earl? I wouldn't know a damn thing about that tawdry old porker. I've been dead these past ten years, after all. Why don't I show you the difference between us, demon?"

Without another word, he stepped forward, and dissapeared. Dante frowned, his eyes widening in disbelief as he looked down, now noticing the fist rammed into his gut, and the bullet hole in his shoulder. He'd actually felt that punch, and agony spread up his arm from the hole. He didn't have time to contemplate on it though, as another blow found its mark, crumpling his face inward, breaking his nose, two more smashing into his upper torso with boneshattering force. Naruto was quick to follow this up, his demonic left hand lashing out to heave Dante back towards the church, where he quietly slammed into the steps and lay still.

"So," Naruto stared at Dante's prone form for a moment, scoffed, bent down to retrieve his sword, and strapped it to his back. "That was all a demon could do? I have to say, I'm dissapointed, Dante." Shaking his head, he walked back towards where he had left Hinata, only to find Dante in his way, grinning smugly.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so quick to assume victory."

"Oh, really?"

Dante's grin widened.

Golden eyes slid to the left just in time to see a pair of RED boots slam into his face. The impact knocked him away from Dante, he flew back several feet before slamming into the ground, face first. He lay there for a moment, stunned by the impact.

The girl!

_"Oi,"_Naruto growled dangerously, words muffled into the ashen soil. "You stay out of this, woman. We were in the middle of a discussion just now, and I'd strongly prefer it if you let us finish 'd gotten back to his feet now, a red aura enshrouding him. "I wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful voice by breaking your neck. "

"But haven't we done enough of that already?"

A purplish gas cloud hovered at the ground, and Naruto blinked in surprise.

Hinata fell to her knees, and Dante, well, Dante just stared.

"Ohayo, Mina-san!"

"It's...him...The Millenium Earl...

Naruto blinked again. That is what the Earl looked like?! He don't remember him looking like Santa Claus.....Well.....Without the beard, read suit, and being jolly. Though, he certainly looked like he was jolly. His huge grin that stretched down was **way **out of human capability and his outfit made him look like the good guy other than the bad one.

Naruto looked at him, and his absurd outfit, in disbelief. But then changed his expression quickly. You should never anger the Earl....EVER. You don't want to know what he does.....

"Well, well. Which Noah are you?" the Earl asked, his head cocked at a side like a dog not understanding something. Naruto snorted at this, but made an effort to keep his smile. "If you can't guess, then _that_ should be obvious which Noah I am." It looked like the Earl grinned under his grin.

_Then _he laughed. "I can't believe it! I should've known. The Noah of Wrath. I never guessed you would have been reincarnated so soon, and certainly not like this. Skin-chan only died a few month's ago."

Naruto scowled a bit at that remark.

_The Clan of Noah. We are unique humans. Other than you sub-humans. We are super humans. Humans that have reached the most ultimate holiness. There is said to be only 13 Noahs. But another came in. The fourteenth. Our goal, is to create demons called Akuma. The more they kill, the more they evolve and grow and the more smarter they become. And the closer we get to obliterating this filthy world filled with you idiots. **We** are the true apostles chosen by God. We are the Clan of Noah._

"So, Naruto-kun~" Grinned the Earl, patting the newest Noah's head softly, "Did you miss me?" He asked, poking fun at the irritated scowl the blond was now wearing. "Shall we go home?"

Naruto didn't answer, instead, his gaze strayed to Dante.

"Oh?" The Earl's perpetual smile seemed to grow even further as he beheld the infamous akuma hunter. "Ohisashiburi desu ne, Dante-kun? Tell me, how is your brother doing?"

For the first time, in a long Dante scowled. Rebellion slammed into the ground, slightly startling Hinata when the stone steps shattered under the excessive force of the strike.

"Which one, fatso? The one you killed, or the one I still can't find?"

"There's no need to be angry, Dante-kun." The Earl's pleasant tone not once changed, but his grip tightened about Naruto's shoulder. "However, I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Naruto-kun away from you and your little excorcist friend for a bit now." Without another word, the Earl suddenly leapt into the air, dragging a still surprised Naruto with him, and they were soon lost from sight.

"Ja ne, Mina-san!

**Ohisashiburi desu ne=Long time no see(Formal version)**

**Minasan=Everyone (I think)**

--


	3. Meeting the Family

"Minasan, I'd like to introduce some to all of you." Everyone glanced up from their dinner, surprised at the Earl's sudden appearance. "After many month's of searching, I have found my last lost child." Now, the Earl turned towards the portal through which he had just entered, and another stepped through, his face still hidden in shadow.

"Now now, there's no need to be shy." At this, the newcomer shuffled forward a pace, then another at the Earl's behest." Please, come in!"

"...Fine."

Naruto walked in then, earning a collective gasp from one, and a delighted squeal from someone he couldn't see in the shadows. His entrace had immediately warranted their attention. His previous attire had changed slightly as well. He'd kept the embellished orange leather coat open at the chest to expose the dark blue vest beneath, and he'd maintained the leather jeans, but that was the only aspect of him that remained the same.

His once long hair had been trimmed, though only at the sides and front. It was still visibly long at the back, enough to hide either eye at random intervals, the bangs shifting whenever he moved his head. Coupled with the hairstyle and mismatching eyes, he strongly resembled an infamous red haired exorcist, if not for the color of his hair and clay grey skin.

"This is Skin-kun's reincarnation. Uzumaki Naruto. Let's all introduce ourselves to him so he can remember us, neh?"

"Road Kamelot." The blue haired girl at the right chirped, raising a hand cheerfully whilst the other toyed with a strangely shaped umbrella that was shrieking crise of Lero as it was twirled round and round. "Nice to meet you!"

"Debitto." Came the reply from a Noah with scruffy black hair.

"Jasdero!" His twin answered immediately afterwards.

"Lerooooo!" The umbrella screeched loudly, not to introduce itself, but instead to declare its distress. "Road-tama, please stop spinning me around like this, lero! I'm getting dizzy, lero!"

"Yo." Naruto managed, as he felt a host of eyes focus on him. Thank's to the trickling, returning memories of Skin Boric, he remembered _some_ of their faces, but the images were hazy, and the names blurred together like an ever flowing river, never still for a moment, never allowing him to grasp at it. He felt a strange sense of nostalgia, being here, but at the same time, couldn't quite understand it.

_'Wait.'_

Sapphire blue eyes widened slightly as they fell upon one individual. H_er_. His memory of _her_ was _sharp_, painful, crystal clear, and filled with both a terrible sense of dread, coupled with elation. But any knowledge pertaining to his connection with her slipped through his fingers as he tried to grasp at it. She noticed his stare then, nodded, smiled graciously at him, but made no effort to get up from her seat.

"Greetings. I hope you find your stay here most comfortable, Naruto-donno."

"Lulu-Bell." He breathed with disbelief, having not heard her words. "Is that you? What in the hell...

"Oho?" The Earl giggled gleefully as he exchanged a glance between the two Noah, and placed his hands upon the shoulders of the latter. "It would seem that Skin-chan's memories are already starting to return, neh? You had fond times with Lulubell-chan, didn't you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had a black aura about him, suggesting that he wanted to be left alone, and wouldn't tolerate any more attempts at provocation. As such, the Earl twisted himself to the left, narrowly evading the ill-fated pie that now _slammed_into the face of an unfortunately positioned Jasdero.

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone stared, while Naruto sweatdropped upon realizing that he had missed. The Earl remained in his awkwardly tilted pose, and Road tried, and failed, to stifle a giggle as he fell face forward onto the table before sliding back into the chair.

Debbitto's enraged shriek shattered the silence.

"TEME!"

Naruto toppled out of his chair when a melon slammed into his cranium. He uttered a surprised grunt, before he hit the floor. The twin's laughter came from above him, eliciting an angry scowl. Hoisting himself up, he wiped off the red goop, and spit out a hail of seeds.

"Gaki....you're gonna regret that!"

"Care to make us?" Debitto retorted, palming another piece of fruit.

"Make us! Make us!" Jasadero cackled gleefully.

"Oh, gladly!"

Lulubell blinked, and wiped a piece of food away from her lips with her napkin.

Throughout the chaos, the Earl calmly remained in his seat, moving only to evade the occasional condiment that came his way. "A food fight, already? Not exactly the best way to make a good impression, neh?"

"Shaddap!" Naruto snapped, lobbing a plate towards the Earl, only for it to be unintentionally intercepted by Lero. The impact sent the screechy golem pinwheeling through the air before it slammed into the wall. Spinning about erratically, it muttered: "Lero, lero leroooo," again and again.

Finally, a voice intruded.

"Hey, hey, I think that's enough. Jasdero. Debbitto."

Turning his head to the right, Naruto found himself face to face with a slim looking fellow, another Noah, just like the rest. But unlike the others, this one wore a regal looking suit and top hat, which was currently holding his hair up. His face had just a trace of an amused smile. In fact, he almost looked like a butler, with that ridiculous getup.

"I take it this kind of thing happens alot?" Naruto ventured, ducking one last half heartedly thrown pineapple. He snatched it out of the air and launched the offending projectile back from whence it came. He was rewarded with a loud 'oof' then Debitto toppled back out of his chair.

The man smirked at the sight, tilting his head back to avoid a pie to the face, before straightening up and continuing to speak. "One could say that. But considering that you were the one to start this little altercation, I don't think you have room to argue."

Naruto found himself smirking.

"I never caught your name."

"Tykki Mikk." He smiled, genuinely now, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, brother."

Now, Naruto grinned, and returned the gesture.

"Same to you, Tykki."

--

Finally, after breaking up the foodfight with a stern rap of his cane to everyone's head, the Earl himself sat back down, filling the last empty seat at the six seated table. Briefly, Naruto wondered if it was at all possible for the Millennium Earl to ever stop grinning. That wide smile seemed to be permanently affixed to his face, constantly stretching it out of proportion.

"All relatives of my great self, now that we're a family again, let's do our best to capture some Innocence today, neh? Naruto?"

"Hmm?" The blond opened an eye, the it's mismatching twin still hidden under the shaggy bangs of his hair. "What is it?"

"I have a task for you."

"And that would be...?"

He felt five different pairs of eyes on him.

"Oh, its nothing, really." The Earl chuckled softly. "I'd just like you to kill a certain excorcist for me, as I have other tasks for Debbito and Jasadero-kun. Now, Road-chan," The Earl's gaze swept lazily across the table, before latching onto the eldest Noah. "Could you please accompany Naruto-kun on this, his first mission?"

_"Eh?" _The childlike girl perked her head up off the table, awake in an instant, a flash of excitement reflecting in the once closed murky pools that were her eyes. "Eeeeeh? I get to go with Blondie-kun?"

"It's not Blondie-kun." Naruto grumbled, folding both arms across his chest. "It's Naruto."

"Blondie-kun sounds better."

"No, it doesn't."

"Too bad!!" Road stuck out her tongue. "Cuz' that's what I'm gonna call you! So bleh!"

"If you like, feel free to use the Akuma I've made." The Earl suggested, but the unlikely duo were too busy having a staring contest, sparks flying between their eyes and they waited for the other to break down and blink.

"Good good, you're getting along swimmingly. Now, Tykki-pet, I'd like you to-

"Sumimasen, everyone," The Noah of Pleasure surprised everyone then, by slowly shaking his head, and rest his chin upon the crux of his right hand. "I have some business to attend to, but please call for me when I'm needed." Without another word, he promptly pushed his chair away from the table, stood up, and purposefully made for the door.

Jasadero grinned and Debbito snickered at his back.

"His pet project again? I thought he learned his lesson the last time he fought Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker!" Jasadero repeated, mimicking his brother.

"Walker?" Naruto repeated, but his was a question. "Who's he?"

"You don't know?" Road's grin was matchless, it even outpaced the Earl's. "He's the excorcist who holds the _fourteenth_ inside of him. In fact, he's the one you Tykki's 'sposed to be looking for."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Road continued to prattle on.

"But forget about that! I'm so excited! We'll be the first one's to go out and play today!"

"Che." Naruto snorted angrily, his teeth grinding against each other. There were still twelve others here that hadn't met yet, but after his 'talk' with Jasadero and Debbito, he suddenly didnt' feel very sociable. "You said we have to kill this Cross Marian guy, right? So lets get going already."

Pushing himself out of his seat, he fought the sudden urge to bow to everyone. His eyes strayed to Lulubell for a moment, but she must've slipped out during the confusion, as he found only an empty seat where she had been moments ago. But where could she have...

"Blondie-kun! Come ooooooon!" Road's whine pierced through his thoughts. "Are we going or not?!"

Shrugging to himself, Naruto dismissed the matter as nothing. Killing an excorcist shouldn't be too hard, though he did feel a small sensation of pity for his would-be victim. Dismissing this sympathy as well, the newest Noah followed Road into the darkness.


End file.
